


Unappreciated Efforts, a KHR! drabble collection

by kokomilk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokomilk/pseuds/kokomilk
Summary: A collection of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! drabbles featuring various characters and moods, from silly to serious, with the occasional dash of AU and semi-AU. Each piece is 100 words in length, give or take ;)





	1. Unappreciated Efforts

_Unappreciated Efforts_

Even if one has been through all Six Paths of Hell, one still has to surrender to the inevitability of worldly chores. Rokudo Mukuro is well aware of this—yes, life is but a fleeting interlude in the spinning Wheel of Samsara, but that won't make your house dust-proof!—so he tries to cultivate good taste among his subordinates. Mass murder hasn't marred his sensibility for interior decorating, after all.

He takes Ken and Chikusa curtain-shopping for Kokuyo, but his effort isn't appreciated. He ends up picking textures from a catalogue, _alone_ , while the boys wonder off to buy snacks.


	2. Permanence

_Permanence_

As leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya had been notorious for his inflexibility, biting to death every last herbivore who "blemished" his beloved Namimori with a no-excuses approach to the job. Yet Reborn had seen it different from the start: drifting clouds were still clouds, moldable like clay, adaptable. Over time, the Cloud Guardian too had adapted to the Vongola, became stronger in the process.

Nevertheless, Reborn contemplates—leaving the Foundation after another meeting—over ten years since the Arcobaleno curse broke, Hibari still addresses him as "the Baby." Clay-like maybe, but some things never change.


	3. The Enemy of my Enemy

_The Enemy of my Enemy_

Hibari Kyoya likes small animals, and Hibari Kyoya likes strong things. It's only natural, therefore, he appreciates the Arcobaleno to some extent. That said, among the Prescelti Sette, he has come to apprise one in particular: Verde. An acquired taste in no way related to the green-haired baby's sky-high intellect.

Hibari Kyoya _strongly_ dislikes Vongola's strategic meetings. But at times like these, watching Professor Verde annoy the living hell out of that pesky illusionist—calling him a "snotty-nosed pineapple-headed freak with unnatural fixations"—the Cloud Guardian can't help the sly, beatific _smirk_ gracing his lips. Ah, the enemy of my enemy…


	4. Pièce de Résistance

_Pièce de Résistance_

"Chrome-chan~," Byakuran singsongs, manoeuvring along the marble-gold display windows of Harrod's supermarket. "This way for Mukuro-kun's party~! Hurry~!"

Chrome Dokuro follows behind awkwardly, dragging a trolley-basket filled with fancy wine bottles, childish party decorations and marshmallows. With so many Vongola allies gathered in London after the Leatherchest mission, Tsuna decided to throw a surprise party for Mukuro, celebrating his anniversary as a token of good will. Byakuran offered to shop, claiming "it takes an Italian to know an Italian's tastes".

Winking at Chrome, the Gesso boss picks a pineapple from the fruit section. "Let's not forget the _pièce de résistance_ ~!"


	5. Never-ending

_Never-ending_

Ordinarily, the Ventimiglia family wouldn't be a big deal. Vongola's intelligence wouldn't miss those infiltrated remnants of the now dismantled Gesso. It wouldn't get out of hand. But they were tired, hangovered from the War; they got careless.

After finishing on his end, Squalo searches for Dino. He finds him sitting cross-legged in a pool of blood (not his), surrounded by the bodies of mortally wounded enemies and hostages alike. The bullwhip lays discarded on the ground, blood-spattered bangs covering the blond man's eyes.

"It never ends, does it," Dino says, voice hoarse.

Squalo can't tell if it's a statement or a question, but answers nonetheless. "No, it doesn't."


End file.
